Crazyness is the same where ever you go
by Shadowlover101
Summary: The Characters from Avatar: the last Airbender are thrown into the feudal era. Naraku convinces Sokka that InuYasha is a firebender, two insane girls from the real world appear, and Miroku's a second Avatar! Yup, a completely normal day.
1. Avatar AND InuYasha!

_**Chapter one**_

_**InuYasha AND Avatar!**_

I don't own any InuYasha characters OR any Avatar characters -.- Poor me... But I do own Claire, and my friend owns Keyla! **(It's pronounced K_a_yla, **_**NOT** _**K_e_yla. She said she'd kill me if I didn't warn you guys of that.)**

---the real world---

Two girls walk around the beach randomly. "Claire?" "Yeah?" "POKE!" the taller girl with light brown/blond hair poked the other girl, an average sized girl with darker brown hair with some blonde mixed in. "Hey!" Claire, the shorter one, yelled. Then she began chasing Keyla around the beach, yelling something about pink monkeys and annoying pokey people. The sand shifts under their feet and they stop "KEYLA THE WORLD IS FALLING!" Claire yelled, grabbing Keyla's arm tightly. Suddenly Keyla fell into a random hole in the ground that just appeared under her feet, and Claire fell too. "AHHH! I'm too young and too creative to die!" Claire yelled. "I'm too...erm...I'm too eggs to die!" With that they both blanked out.

---Avatar world---

Appa groaned, seeing Aang, Katara, and Sokka getting ready to move again. They were always traveling, trying to get to the North Pole and trying to get away from Prince Zuko. "I'm not sure if Appa is ready to fly..." Aang said uncertainly. Just then they all felt the earth shift under their feet. "Please tell me that was Appa..." Sokka said, looking around. The ground seemed to open up under them, and they all fell into darkness.

---the InuYasha world---

Claire and Keyla woke up near an old well. "THAT LOOKS LIKE THE BONE EATERS WELL!" Claire squealed. Keyla smirked "LETS ALL KILL KAGOME!" she yelled, taking out her bazooka that somehow fits into her backpack. Claire blinked "Erm...Why couldn't it be the Avatar world? I WANNA FIREBEND!" As if on que Claire and Keyla see Zuko and Miroku. Zuko seemed to have decided that because Miroku was a monk, like Aang, he would know where Aang was! "Now tell me where the Avatar is!" "I think you are mistaken sir...I..." "IT'S MIROKU!" Keyla yelled, Claire could swear there were hearts in her eyes. "...Nice Keyla...real nice...wait...IT'S ZUKO!"

With that said Claire tried to latch herself to Zuko's arm, and Keyla was trying to steal Miroku's robes...when she actually managed to steal them and ran off. "Wait for me!" Claire yelled. She glanced at Zuko, then snatched his training vest and ran after Keyla. "...GIVE THAT BACK!" Zuko ordered, throwing fire at Claire. She squeaked "NOOOOOOOO! I'M STILL TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Claire and Keyla ran for only ten seconds, then Keyla ran into Sokka and Claire ran right into Naraku. Keyla smiled "Sokka is cool!" She said. She was about to walk away when she got an idea "NARAKU GIVE ME A WIND TUNNEL AND I'LL KILL INUYASHA FOR YOU!" Claire blinked "I'm supposed to be the one who makes deals with people like Naraku..." "TOO BAD!" "Why do you want a weapon that will kill you?" "Because then I will die with Miroku...and...he he...we'll both need someone to bear..." "ENOUGH INFORMATION! Jeez, not even I'm that desperate..." "What's that supposed to mean!" Sokka and Naraku just watched as the girls argued.

Keyla shrugged "Well...I still want a windtunnel and I still will kill InuYasha for it!" With that said she took out some black prayer beads and a glove thing like Miroku's. "I even have these to keep from sucking everything in the world up!" Claire blinked, then frowned "I wanna learn Firebending...then we will both have out favorite attacks." she muttered. "YOU'RE A FIREBENDER!" Sokka yelled. Claire shrugged "If I am then you'll be the first one I burn...actually...second. After Zhao." Keyla glared at Claire "You burn Sokka and I'll suck you into my new windtunnel!" "...scary..." "Can I be a half demon? I'll trick Kagome into telling me where the jewel shards are...then I'll kill her too!" Keyla smirked. Claire inched away "Violent violent person." "Thank you." "...I'm supposed to be the one helping Naraku...HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY IDEA!" "I'm just making trades for what I want! Plus I get to Kill Kagome the annoyance and InuYasha the airhead!" "...I'm supposed to be the one who kills Inuyasha for Naraku..." "TOO BAD!" "...I still want to learn Firebending..."

Keyla walked away, and as she passed Sokka she steals his boomerang "THANK YOU FOR THE BOOMERANG!" Claire frowns, "At least I didn't steal anything of Naraku's...no matter how much I was tempted to snatch his baboon pelt..." Claire runs after Keyla, but is unable to keep up since Keyla is now a half demon. (A/N I don't think Naraku can really turn someone in to a half demon...but my friend ordered me to make Naraku turn her in to a half demon. -.- I want Naraku to turn me into a demon...then I'd prove myself to him... Don't ask...)

Keyla sees a fire rat "Hey...those are used to make fire proof things, aren't they?" "I think so..." "Okay then!" Keyla takes out one of her random weapons, a dagger that had been in her back pack, and attacks the Fire Rat. After killing it she makes it's fur into a cape, a hat, and a shirt for Claire. "THANKIES!" Claire hugs Keyla, then leaves for a moment. She comes back dressed in it, with Zuko's vest over the shirt. "There's something missing..." Claire mutters, then she gets an idea. She takes out her own sewing supplies from her backpack and sews a black Fire Nation insignia on the front of the shirt and on the cape. "Perfect!" "...You're obsessed..." "You're obsessed with Miroku!" "How true..." Claire blinks, then realizes that Keyla was wearing Miroku's monk robes "You scare me sometimes Keyla..." "Hey, you're wearing Zuko's vest!" "Yeah...good point. Still...I want to learn Firebending..." "Can you stop saying that?" "No." "I should have traded you to Naraku..." "You wouldn't have!" "I would have!" "That's...that's the...NICEST THING ANYONE'S EVER ALMOST DONE!" Claire squealed "...It wasn't supposed to be nice..." Keyla murmured.

Keyla leaves, telling Claire that she wasn't ready to fight InuYasha. "That's so not fair! Just give me a gun or something! I'll blow him up! COME ON! I'm supposed to be evil and work with Naraku...DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS FOREST ALONE!" Claire begged. Keyla ignored her and left to try to kill InuYasha. Claire sits in the middle of the forest, angry that Keyla would leave her. She decided she'd sing to make the time go by faster. "I wanna be an Oscar Mier wiener, oh that's really what I want to be! Because if I were an Oscar Mier weinar then everybody would love MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Claire looked around, still no Keyla. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NERVES! Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! This is the song that never ends it goes on and on my friends! People will start singing it, not knowing what it is! Now they just keep singing it because...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NERVES! Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! This is the song that never ends it goes on and on my friends! People will start singing it, not knowing what it is! Now they just keep singing it because...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NERVES! Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! This is the song that never ends it goes on and on my friends! People will start singing it, not knowing what it is! Now they just keep singing it because..."

Claire broke off as a fireball flies past her head. She looks up, for some reason thinking it was Keyla. "KEYWA! Wait...YOU'RE NOT MY PET! WHERE'S KEYWA YOU STEALER!" Claire yells. She blinks "Do I know you?" she asked. It was Zuko, and that song really had gotten on his nerves! "What's you're name...WAIT! No, don't tell me! It's...Mat! No...Terry! No wait, hold on...I know this one! It's...Tim! No...ZHAO!" At that one Zuko threw a lot more fire at her, and Claire quickly found out that Fire Rat cloths really do protect you! "Jeez, some people can't take a harmless joke." Claire mumbled, standing up and glancing at Zuko. "What is it, scar face? You want to fight! BRING IT ON! I HAVE A STICK AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" She holds up a stick, which is then burnt to ashes by Zuko. Claire screams "MURDERED! YOU KILLED LITTLE BOB STICK!" Zuko blinked, confused. Claire took his moment of confusion to run, only to run into Naraku..._AGAIN_! "Owie...I really need to not run with my eyes closed...SORRY MR. ULTIMATE EVIL VILLAIN PERSON!" Claire stands up again, runs...and runs into a tree. "I'm okay..." she says, standing up _again_. An acorn falls for the tree and happens to hit her on the head. "Erm...ouch..." With that Claire fell unconscious.

---

Keyla actually nearly beat InuYasha, but InuYasha escaped, with the help of one of Kagome's arrows. "Darn it! I hate Kagome so much!" Keyla muttered. "I'll get you one day Kagome...then you'll wish you'd never found the feudal era!" Keyla tried to think of more threats, and when she couldn't she began to go back towards where she'd last seen Claire. "Claire? Hello? Crazy person? Whhhhhere are you? CLAIRE! COME OUT! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Keyla glanced around and noticed the burn stick "NOOOO! Someone killed Bob Stick! MURDERER!" Keyla gasped "The murderer must have Claire! What should I do...what should I do!" She begins to run in a random direction, still muttering "What should I do?" She runs past a familiar monk and stops after she's past him. "Wait a second..." She begins walking backwards and sees Miroku. "EEEEEE!" She yells, randomly hugging Miroku and running off. She completely forgets about Claire.

---

Poor Claire, so forgotten and unloved...I also feel sorry for the trees that Claire has bumped into, Naraku for being bumped into twice, and of course...our murder victim...I SHALL REMEMBER YOU BOB STICK MY FRIEND!

With that said...please review...because if you don't...BOB STICK'S GHOST SHALL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! MWAHAHAHA!


	2. Rescue

_**Chapter two**_

_**rescue**_

I don't own any InuYasha characters OR any Avatar characters -.- Poor me... But I do own Claire and Damien, and my friend owns Keyla!

---

Claire groaned as she woke up again. She felt the ground under her moving. She looked around and realized she was in a room, most likely on Zuko's ship. 'I wonder how Zuko could have his ship in the feudal era? Ah well...some questions may never be answered...' she thought. She stood up and realized that she no longer had Zuko's training vest "Darn!" she muttered "I didn't even get a chance to sleep in it!" Her stomach growls at her "...I'm hungry...I hope Zuko is going to feed me...which I really doubt it. Maybe he's planning on...poisoning me...KEYLA SAVE ME!"

**---with Keyla---**

Keyla gasped "My Claire needing help sense is tingling! TO THE KEYLA MOBILE!" she yelled, then looked around "Wait...I don't have a Keyla mobile...TO THE BOB STICK MOBILE! No...I don't have one of those either. Darn...I guess I'll have to walk. Wait, I'm a half demon! I can run really fast and not get tired! I can't believe I'm saying this...but...thank you Naraku!" she began running, only to run into a tree. "What is it with Claire, me, and running into things!" she asked, kicking the tree. "OWIE!" she yelped. Then she decided that she'd rather blow up the tree, and she took out a bomb from her backpack (She has a whole arsenal in there!) She took cover as the tree, and many trees around it, blew up. "SCORE! DIE TREES OF DOOM!" She blinked "OH NO, THOSE MIGHT HAVE BEEN BOB STICK'S ANCESTORS! FORGIVE ME BOB STICK!" Keyla bowed to the ashes of the trees, then she sees a butterfly and forgets all about it...and she forgets all back saving Claire.

**---back with Claire---**

Claire jumps up as the door opens and a guard come in with food. All it was was cold soup and water, but she ate it anyways. Afterwards she thought 'They're Firebenders...but they don't even know how to keep food warm!' In fact, the food had been made hours before, but the soldiers were arguing about who would go. No one wanted to face the insane girl who stole Prince Zuko's training vest for seemingly no reason. "I wonder why Zuko captured me and Naraku didn't...I guess it's because I stole stuff from Zuko. Naw that couldn't be it! I steal people's cloths all them time! The locker room is a gold mine!" she giggled insanely for a moment, then fell silent "I still want to learn Firebending..."

Zuko happened to be walking by Claire's room when he heard voices. He thought someone was trying to help her escape, so he burst in...to find that she was alone. She didn't even notice him and continued what she was doing.

"No, I'm telling you I didn't betray you General Cornpuff! It was Admiral Popcorn who gave away our location I swear!"

Claire changed voices "I don't want to hear another word for you. You understand that you've committed treason, correct? You understand that you will most likely be hung, correct?"

"But sir...I really didn't..."

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY MAN!"

Claire began to pretend to be on the verge of tears "I...I thought that if anyone would listen to me it was you...but it would seem I was mistaken..."

Zuko cleared his throat, and Claire snapped out of her fantasy world. "General Cornpuff?" she asked, still halfway out of her mind. She blinked, then realized who it was "Or not..." She blinked again, then realized that Zuko must have been watching her. Her eyes widened, then her narrowed them, as if suspicious of something "How much did you see? YOU KNOW MY PLANS! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She went into a fit of giggled. "Okay...I'm done..."

"What was that?"

"One of my stories! I always act them out!" Claire thought for a moment, "I wasn't getting too loud...was I? I acted out a whole fight scene without anyone thinking anything was going on."

"That must have been one quiet fight scene..."

"...No...actually I was yelling 'long live the pink monkeys' most of the time...I can't believe no one heard it."

"Pink...monkeys?" Zuko gave her a look, as if to say 'you're insane'

Claire shrugged, "Don't ask, it's a long story...and it goes along with the discovery of the magic bag of weapons and Bob Stick!" She smiled, "So do you want to see the rest of my play or would you rather leave before I decide to do something stupid?"

"I'll watch...but don't even think about trying to steal my cloths again..."

"Don't worry...you're not wearing the vest. I only wanted to steal the vest!" she smiled, then continued her story.

About a half an hour later Claire was at the end of her story. "Please...tell Prince Eggperson...that's I'm sorry. Please...forgive me for what I've done..." Claire closed her eyes and held her breath, pretending to die. She jumped up quickly, "AND THAT IS THE STORY OF THE EVIL ADMIRAL WHO TRIED TO STEAL FROM THE PRINCE AND THEN A SOLDIER DIED!"

Zuko raised his eyebrow "That was random...and why did everyone have such odd names?"

"My specialty is randomness, and I think those names are creative! You'll never meet someone named Eggperson or Cornpuff! Although that was halfway based off of true things and half way from the world in my head. The part where the Evil Admiral was burned by the dragon...that's what I wish would happen to Zhao..."

Zuko actually smiled a little, then he thought about something "How do you know his name?"

"Oh, where I come from there's a magical box that shows...stuff...and one of the things is a play...sort of...about where you come from! And you're on it, and the Avatar's on it, he's the main character, and Katara and Sokka are on it, and I want to kill Zhao, and I saw an episode where you and Zhao battled AND YOU SO WON AND HE TRIED TO CHEAT BUT GENERAL IROH STOPPED HIM FROM BURNING YOU!" she said, getting more hyper by the moment. "...Did that really happen?"

"Yeah..."

"COOL! I have seen the past without being there!"

"Although I don't believe the whole thing about magic boxes."

"You'll believe it if you ever see where I live. You also wouldn't believe there are big ships that fly through the sky and into space, or that there are little ships that speed through towns like really fast carriages, and you wouldn't believe that houses get up and dance at night!" Claire twitched after the last one "But they do...I know they do...but everyone calls me crazy for my discovery!"

Zuko gave her a look that showed he also thought she was crazy "Flying ships? That's impossible...I might believe the part about houses...maybe..."

"Actually that's the part no one believes. Everyone knows about the flying ships and the fast carriages."

"I still don't believe it."

"Why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be doing...whatever princes do?"

"Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean..."

"What do princes do anyways?"

"Never mind." Zuko decided it was impossible to talk to her. Then he realized how long he'd been in her room/prison. "Try to keep it down if you're going to keep telling yourself your stories."

"OKIE DOKIE PRINCIE ZUKO!" Claire yelled as loud as she could. Zuko flinched, then walked away and locked the door behind him. "Darn...I thought he might forget...ah well...ON TO THE SEQUEL!"

**---with Keyla---**

Keyla looked around "I feel like I'm forgetting something..." She frowns and tried to think. "Darn ADDness." she muttered. "If only I could remem...hey look there's a ship! Wait...a ship? ZUKO'S SHIP! I have to save Cl...I SEE MIROKU!" She ran to where she thought she saw Miroku, but she'd just been imagining it. "Darn...now what was I talking about? Hm...oh well..." Keyla walks away, heading opposite of the ship. She begins to run, and runs into someone. "Darn bumping into peopleness!" She looks up to see it's a boy with long brown hair and bark brown eyes. He wore a hori like InuYasha's, only it was black instead of red. The thing she noticed most was he was missing his left arm.

He doesn't even look at her, "You should watch where you're going, hanyou girl, I don't intend on harming you...but if I were someone like Lord Sesshoumaru or Naraku then you'd be dead right now."

"Y...You're Damien Monoki..."

The boy frowned, "I don't need anyone else to point that ou..."

"You're my friend's character!"

Damien blinked, "I'm what?"

Keyla's eyes widened, "NEVER MIND! I SAID NOTHING!"

Damien flinched, "Don't yell. Demons have sensitive hearing. You should know that, hanyou."

"I have a name you know."

Damein sees her windtunnel "Why do you have the same thing as Miroku?"he asked, then he tilted his head to the side, "And, for that matter, why do you have the same robes at Miroku?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would like to know."

Keyla shook her head, "No...you don't."

"That's an odd ship," Damien said to change the subject.

"Ship? What ship?" Keyla turns around and sees Zuko's ship. "Ohhhh, that ship! Wait...CLAIRE'S ON THAT SHIP AND I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Who's Claire?"

"My friend who's actually an escapee from the asana asylum! And I'm keyla, an escappe from the happy house who loves weapons and trying to kill Zhao and Kagome!"

"You're out to kill Kagome!"

Keyla pursed her lips, thinking 'Right ow would be a good time to lie...' "No, no! I said kill...ganome!"

"What?"

"It's a name...of a...erm...GNOME!"

"Oookay...so Claire is the one who was unconscious and taken into the ship while screaming something about pink monkeys?"

"Pink monkeys? Yup...that's Claire all right." Keyla smiled "So...can you help me save her?"

"Fine, but you have to promise you'll leave me alone. I get enough trouble from my human sister following me around. I don't need two more."

"I promise!" Damien didn't notice Keyla crossing her fingers.

**--With Claire--**

"Finally, the evil threat to Prince Eggperson is over and we can all live happily!"

"But what...what about all those who died to protect him?" Claire pretended to cry again.

"They were the greatest heroes of all," Claire saluted, and her story was finally over. She looked around, "I have no clue what to do now. I wish I could help the cook cook! I'd like to see what people in this world would think of things like spaghetti or stroganoff! I looooove those." She frowned "But I doubt they'll let me do that...AND I STILL WANT TO LEARN FIREBENDING!"

She started punching thin air for no reason and suddenly the room feels really hot. She opens her eyes, because she had them closed, yet again for a reason only she knows. "...FIRE! FIRE'S COOL!" She frowned "Now how do I put the fire out? AHHHHHHH! HELPHELPHELPEHLPEHLP!" she yelled.

Zuko once again happened to be passing the door and he heard her yelling. he thought she was playing another one of her stories out and went into tell her she was getting really loud. He found her trying to get away from a fire, which was somehow on the metal wall and floor. "FIRE! FIREFIREFIRE! I'M STILL TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" She sees Zuko "Erm...how do you put the fire out?"

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO SET METAL ON FIRE!"

"I have no clue." she shrugged "But still...PLEEEEASE HELP!"

A few minutes later one of the soldiers came in with a lot of water to put it out with, since one a big fire started it couldn't be put out, even by a Firebender. "What were you doing in there?" Zuko asked her.

Claire shrugged "I was bored, and I started punching thin air with my eyes closed!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, once again giving her a look that clearly told her he thought, no he knew, she was insane. "Why were you doing that?"

"I dunno...it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Zuko tried not to lose his temper, and by some miracle he succeeded. (O.o Is he taking secret anger management lessons?) "Why didn't you say you were a Firebender!"

"I'm a Firebender? Coooool."

"You didn't even know!"

"Nope...was I supposed to?"

Zuko once again got close to losing his temper.

Iroh, who'd happened to have been there the whole time, laughed "Well this is a pleasant surprise!"

"Now where am I supposed to be? That room was all burnt up."

"Who's fault is that?" Zuko snapped.

"Hey, I didn't know I could Firebend! If I did I wouldn't have said 'I want to learn Firebending' about a million times since I got here!" Claire shrugged "Although, _maybe _it was stupid of me to close my eyes and punch the air."

"Maybe?" Zuko asked

"Okay, it _was _a stupid idea, happy?"

"No."

"Well...you're never happy," she said, remembering Katara saying that once to Sokka on the TV show. Zuko practically pouted at that statement. Claire smiled "How about I try to clean up the room?"

"Why would you try to stay here if you're a prisoner?"

"Because...erm...I dunno. Maybe because I get more time to practice my story play things when I'm captured?"

"Fine, but two guards will be watching you to make sure you don't try to escape."

"Okie dokie!"

---with Zuko---

"I don't think she should be a prisoner anymore, prince Zuko. She is a Firebender after all..." Iroh said.

"I don't trust her, there's something odd about her."

"Is this about her stealing your training vest?"

"No, uncle. Although that is pretty strange, too. She's been talking about magic boxes and stuff like that, and she knows a lot about things that she shouldn't know about. I think she might just know where the Avatar is."

---back with Claire---

While Iroh and Zuko were talking Claire's captors had just been knocked unconscious by Damien and Keyla. "It's my Kewla!"

"Claire, come on before we get caught!"

"Why would we get caught I'm a..."

"JUST COME ON!" Keyla grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her towards a window, which they had gotten in through.

"Hey, you're Damien! I know you! I know alllllll about your past too! It's really sad, I feel sorry for you."

"Not the time Claire." Keyla said, jumping out the window herself. Now they were all in the water. "Lets get to shore and get out of here."

"But..."

"Claire, whatever you left behind we'll get back," Keyla said.

"But..." Keyla ignored her and began swimming towards shore. Claire frowned "Sometimes she really gets on my nerves. Ah well, probably revenge for me getting on her nerves. PINK MONKEYS AWAY!" With that Claire followed Keyla. Damien was already on shore.

"YOU HAVE ONLY ONE ARM AND YOU SWIM FASTER THAN US! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Keyla yelled.

"He's just good at stuff." Claire said.

"Damien?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sing?"

"No."

"It's opposite day! I HAVE A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROW! BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, ONES AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD!"

Damien growled "One more word and I'll kill you." They both listened, but instead of singing they both started humming. "Both of you be quiet!"

"You said no more words! Humming isn't words!"

'These two will be the death of me...' Damien thought.

"IS THAT MIROKU!" Keyla jumped up and ran towards where she thought she saw Miroku.

"Not again..." Damien and Claire grumbled.

---

I'm sure KanakaStorm will love this ending. Hope everyone likes it, please review! -Reaches into Keyla's bag of weapons- Beware, if you don't review I shall attack you with a... -takes out a weapon- O.o...butter knife? -.- This was Claire's backpack. O.o Is that an action figure of General Cornpuff! Weird...very weird...

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**HamtaroAngel: I'm glad you thought it was funny. I can't believe I made such a big mistake! In this chapter I made sure to space when people were talking. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**KanakaStorm: Thanks Kanaka! Because you're so nice Keyla gets a huge bag full of every weapon in the world! Aren't you special? Well I'm happy about the big long review...so I guess it's time for you to take me to the happy farm! Yay! (It's true! I really don't have a life.)**


	3. Naraku's new puppet

_**Chapter three**_

_**Naraku's new puppet**_

I don't own any InuYasha characters OR any Avatar characters -.- Poor me. But I do own Claire and Damien, and my friend owns Keyla!

---

"Darn...it was just a purple leaf..." Keyla pouted, she wanted to meet Miroku so badly.

Damien growled "Can't you keep that perverted monk off of your mind for three seconds? Three seconds is all I ask!"

"...Um, no. You don't know how hard it is for me to even not think of him for a split second...but three! Are you trying to torture me!" Keyla asked.

"Maybe we are." Claire said.

"You stay out of this." Keyla muttered

"Make me!"

"Okay I will!"

Keyla takes out a flamethrower and chases Claire around the clearing they were resting in. "Eep! Save me SAAAAVE ME!" Claire yelled. Damien rolled his eyes and ignored them. Keyla's flamethrower runs out of ammo, luckily for Claire because Keyla was gaining fast. Keyla drops her weapon and chases Claire with her claws "Ack, Keyla...can't we talk this over!" Claire asked. She was getting tired, and the Hanyou Keyla was not even close to tiring. Claire turns her head to glance at Keyla, and guess what! She runs right into Damien!

Damien snarled "Can't you two watch where you're going?"

Claire whimpered "I was safer with Zuko..." she muttered. "At least he never tried to murder me."

Keyla smirked "You love him, you wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him..."

Claire scowled "Keyla, shut up before I send a pack of rabid Zuko fan girls after you."

Keyla smirked again "you wouldn't dare."

Claire smiled innocently "Wanna bet?" She takes out a whistle in the shape of the Fire Nation insignia and blows into it.

Keyla laughed "It doesn't even work! Suddenly millions of Zuko fan girls stampede into the clearing.

"WHAT THE!"

Claire smirked "It's like a dog whistle. See...it makes a sound like Zuko's voice that only Zuko fan girls can hear because we fan girls always pay more attention to his voice than to other characters. Therefore we can hear it, and we shall come when we hear Zuko!"

Keyla sighed "I'm going to need a lot of bombs to get out of this mess...and maybe a shot gun...and a..." Before she could finish naming off the weapons she'd need the Rabid Zuko Fan Girls, who I will now call the RZFG, attacked her.

"AHAHAHAHA! GO FOURTH MY RZFG AND ATTACK!" Claire yelled. Then, at the worst moment for Claire, the RZFG realize that Zuko isn't in the clearing and turn on Claire. They attack her, then vanish, since they're actually from Earth and shouldn't have even been able to get there.

Claire grumbled and Keyla laughed "You know, you really deserved that." she pointed out. Claire scowled, throwing her RZFG whistle into the forest.

"Ow!" she hears someone yell. "Wonder what this is..."

"NOOOO!" Claire screams, as she hears the whistle sound again. The RZFG appear again, and thinking Claire blew the whistle, they attack her again...and this time they had sharp and pointy sticks! "ACK! WHY ME!"

The RZFG vanished again and Claire stomped towards where she'd thrown the whistle. She sees Sokka. She narrows her eyes "Death to the Water Tribe annoyance..." she hissed. Keyla and Damien come into the clearing to see Claire, with one of the Fan Girl's sharp sticks, trying to kill Sokka.

"Claire, if you kill Sokka I'll kill you." Keyla reminded her. Claire grumbled, then stabbed Sokka one last time and stomped away. She turns around, snatches the Zuko Fan Girl whistle from Sokka, and then stomps away. For real this time.

Damien blinked "What was that?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sokka agreed.

Keyla shrugged "That's just how Crazed Zuko Fan Girls are."

"ZUKO FAN GIRLS! Yuck, who would like that spoiled Fire Nation Pri..." before Sokka could finish an enraged group of RZFGs appeared, beat him up, then demanded he lead them to where Zuko is. Unfortunately for the Fan Girls they had knocked Sokka unconscious, so they had to vanish again. This time they wouldn't return.

---with Claire---

Claire grumbled, something about stupid Rabid Fan Girls and annoying Water Tribe brats. Then she hears the sound of movement. She climbs into a nearby tree and waits. Who should pass right under her tree but everyone's (especially the RZFG's) favorite Fire Nation Prince? Claire blinked and barely kept herself from squealing at seeing Zuko. She then decided it would be fun be a stalker, and began following him.

---back with Keyla---

Keyla and Damien hear voices and they head towards them. The demon and hanyou see InuYasha and his group. Keyla's eyes widen as she sees Miroku. She nearly ran out of they're hiding spot, but Damien held her back. "I smell some demons nearby." InuYasha declared.

Kagome nodded "I'm pretty sure they have jewel shards too."

Damien steps out from hiding, dragging Keyla with him. "Great. You." InuYasha growls.

"Nice to see you too InuYasha." Damien said.

"Oh, hi Damien." Sango said. Kagome smiled lightly.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" InuYasha asked, smirking at Damien's look of disgust.

"A, she is not my girlfriend, B, she can introduce herself."

Keyla smiled "Hi,I'mKeylaandI'mahugefanofyouMirokuandSango,andShippou,andKilalaofcourse.ButInuYasha'san airheadandI'mgoingtokillyouKagome." Everyone stared at Keyla, not understanding a word she said. (Hi, I'm Keyla and I'm a huge fan of you Miroku, and Sango, and Shippou, and of course Kilala. But InuYasha's an airhead and I'm going to kill you Kagome.)

"Oookay..." Kagome said. "Well...I'm Kagome and..."

"I know who you are. Didn't you hear one word I said?" Kagome frowned, she could already see that Keyla wasn't even going to try to be friends with her.

"You'd better hand over your jewel shards, Monoki." InuYasha said to Damien.

Damien smiled "But of course, don't I always give them to _Kagome_?" he asked. He really disliked this half breed, but he would deal with him if it meant the downfall of Naraku.

There's a large wind current, and suddenly a huge furry something drops from the sky. "Demon!"

Without thinking, as always, InuYasha takes out his Tetseiga and attacks the thing. It smacks him away with it's huge paw. "Stand back." Miroku said, taking hold of his prayer beads. None of them noticed the three people on the thing's back.

Keyla blinks, looking at the tan colored 'demon'. 'Is that Appa?' she wonders. Her eyes widen, it is Appa!

"WIND TUNNEL!" Everything begins to get sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

A boy with blue tattoos Jumps onto the demon's head and does something with a stick he was carrying. The wind slows a bit, and the huge creature isn't pulled towards Miroku as quickly. Miroku sees the people and closes his Wind Tunnel.

"What was that?" a second boy with darker skin asked.

"I've never seen that Airbending move before. Wait...You're an Airbender!" The boy with tattoos smiled broadly.

"An air...what?" Miroku tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not sure if that was Airbending..." a girl with darker skin like the boy said.

The three people got off of the giant creature, which the tattooed boy later explained was a flying bison. InuYasha, however, was convinced that the flying bison was actually a bison demon.

Miroku grabbed Katara's hand "Beautiful young woman, would you do me the honor of..." before he could finish both Sango and Keyla whacked him over the head. Keyla and Sango narrowed their eyes at each other.

"He's mine." Keyla hissed.

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES OR I'LL BE FORCED TO GET OUT MY BAZOOKA!"

"...What's that?"

"...something. Oh...and while we're on the subject of weapons...could you tell me how to make a giant boomerang?"

"Sure...I guess..."

---back with the stalker known as Claire---

Zuko stops, as if he knows he's being watched. He looks around for a moment, then decides it's just his mind playing tricks on him. Claire got an idea and jumped from the tree she was hiding in. In midair she yelled "Death to the Fire Nation heir!" Zuko spun around, and Claire tackled him.

Then she began tickling him. "Gah, GET OFF OF ME!" he orders. Claire refuses, but now Zuko couldn't stop laughing, so he couldn't try to kill her.

Claire gets off of him. "I won't make a habit out of doing that if you laugh more often."

Zuko glared at her "I should kill her for that..."

"You should...but will you?" Claire smiles lightly. "Oh, and about me escaping, that wasn't me. My friend made me leave." Zuko raised his eyebrow, and Claire shrugged "Keyla rescued me, but I didn't ask to be rescued." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Zuko still didn't completely get it. Most people would love to have been rescued, and after they're rescued they would normally try their hardest to avoid their captor. Claire, on the other hand, didn't want to escape and when she saw Zuko she didn't run. Oh, no, just the opposite. She jumped on him, either begging to be captured again or killed. Claire sighed "Never try to figure out why I do stuff...I don't even know half the time." This statement proved Zuko's theory that Claire was insane.

---with Keyla---

Keyla smiles broadly as she throws her new giant boomerang. It flies, then arches and comes back at her. She catches it in midair, then walks over to her backpack with it. Sango looked at the backpack. "I don't think you'll fit that in your bag." she pointed out.

"I've fit a whole city in my bag, Sango. I think I can fit one giant boomerang."

Sango blinked "You have a whole city in your bag?"

Keyla nodded "Want to see it?"

"...Not really."

"Oh...okay..." Keyla shrugged, then stuffed the boomerang into her backpack. The bag didn't look any bigger or heavier than it had before she'd put it in.

Sokka glared at Keyla, he was sure he'd seen her somewhere before. Then he realized it. "Hey, you're the one who took my boomerang! GIVE IT BACK!" he snapped at her.

Keyla frowned "If I do...will you teach me how to make a metal boomerang like that one?"

"My father made it."

"Darn...well since it was your father's..." Keyla began digging through her backpack. "Bomb, bazooka, bamboo stick, katana, town, town, city, statue of liberty...wait...I don't remember putting the statue of liberty in there. Oh well...nuclear bomb, darts, how to kill Kagome...erm...Ganome...in five easy steps. Ah, here it is! The metal boomerang!" She pulls out Sokka's boomerang and returned it.

"So...how did you do that trick with the wind? Is it some really powerful Airbending attack?" Aang asked Miroku.

"...Once again I ask, what is Airbending?"

"Hm...It's like this!" Aang makes his air scooter and races around the clearing. "AHAHAHAHA! Yeah!" Aang laughs happily. All of the InuYasha characters stare at him.

"What kind of magic is that?" Miroku asked. Sokka smiled "See, at least someone agrees with me that it's magic!"

Katara rolled her eyes "It's bending, an ancient art in which certain people can control one of the four elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Aang is the last Airbender that we know of, and I'm a Waterbender."

"What about him?" Miroku asked, referring to Sokka.

"He isn't a bender."

Suddenly Miroku's hands got a little touchy. Katara blushes, then used Waterbending to throw Miroku backwards and right into a tree. "Pervert." Katara muttered, waiting to freeze him to the tree just like she did to Jet.

"It is not my fault. These hands...they're possessed." Miroku said.

"Sure they are."

Keyla frowned, she wished Miroku would grope her, not Sango or Katara (I hope you're happy Kanaka.)

A few hours later everyone, except Miroku who was off somewhere, probably enjoying the view (-cough-pretty women-cough-)

Damien looks around "I smell those fire users." he said to Keyla.

"Great...I bet Claire's been captured...again..." Keyla rolled her eyes

"Or worse, she's been killed for doing something stupid." Damien agreed

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

Damien raised an eyebrow "Are you and Claire friends or enemies?"

She thought about that question for a few minutes "We're friendly enemies!" Keyla finally declared.

Keyla shrugs, then sees Sokka. She decides to spy on him since Miroku wasn't around at the time. Sokka was talking to Aang and Katara. "You have to listen to me! This guy told me that the person named InuYasha is a Firebender! He is wearing red, after all!"

"He doesn't seem bad, and he's traveling with that Airbender." Aang said.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT AIRBENDING IS!"

"Sokka, I think you're over reacting, these people are fine!" Katara said.

"Like Jet?" Sokka snapped. Katara paused, Sokka had been right about Jet...but still.

Keyla frowned 'So that's why Naraku was talking to Sokka when Claire and I first ran into them...literally. I have to warn Miroku and Sango. Who cares if Sokka thinks Baka Inu is a Firebender...he can die and no one except Mrs. Whiney will miss him.' she thought.

---

Uh-oh. Looks like Naraku's up to something. -evil smirk- Well, hope I get some more reviews for this one. Thanks Kanaka, Crescent Moon, and Zukozfire for reviewing. --gives them their favorite InuYasha character plushie and their favorite Avatar character plushie (except Cresent Moon, I give her a Kratos Plushie)-- Bye now!


End file.
